Fleur des Enfers
by NekroPhobia
Summary: Après un accident ayant interrompu leur combat, Minos retourne aux Enfers et Albafica au Sanctuaire. Tous deux sont conscients qu'un sentiment interdit grandit en eux, et ils veulent mettre les choses au clair. Trahir leurs Dieux et camarades respectifs pour espérer un jour vivre ensemble, ou simplement renoncer à cet amour passionnel ? Un choix s'impose...


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je me lance enfin après avoir contemplé les chefs d'œuvres que certains auteurs de ce site ont pu écrire ! Le couple Minos x Albafica m'ayant sauté aux yeux, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire une histoire sur eux ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment ! )

Les personnages appartiennent à maître Masami Kurumada et à maîtresse Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

_Cette histoire commence après l'arrivée de Minos au village de Rodrio, quand Shion a été libéré des fils du marionnettiste par les roses noires du chevalier d'or des Poissons._

Les maisons en ruines, les cadavres en masse aux alentours du champ de bataille, les pleurs d'Agasha, l'ambiance silencieuse et lourde... Mettez-vous un instant à la place d'Albafica. J'ai la certitude, cher lecteur, que si Minos vous avait proposé de vous épargner, vous seriez parti en prenant vos jambes à votre cou. Pourtant, le chevalier des Poissons refusa. Il déclencha une ultime attaque, probablement les plus puissantes Crimson Thorn de son existence, mais le Griffon contra les épines avec une facilité déconcertante, une nouvelle fois. C'est à ce moment précis, quand Albafica tomba à genoux et que Minos reçut Bloody Rose en plein cœur, que...

La barrière d'Athéna se brisa.

Dans la douzième maison se réveilla son gardien. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient en morceaux et une horrible douleur le foudroyait quand il exécutait le moindre geste brusque ou rapide. Son dernier souvenir fut le moment où il s'effondrait au sol, sous les yeux de Shion, Agasha, et, bien évidemment, Minos. Un sentiment étrange lui serrait le cœur quand il prononçait le nom du Griffon ou qu'il pensait simplement à lui, même quand il s'agissait de leur combat.

Cessant de rêvasser, Albafica se leva doucement pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur son lit, ne supportant plus d'être allongé depuis deux jours complets. ''Aïe...'' souffla-t-il en grimaçant. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, mais c'était déjà mieux que l'avant-veille. Il tenta de se mettre debout pour se dégourdir les jambes, malheureusement ces dernières n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de vouloir le porter. Le pauvre Poisson s'effondra au sol, la tête la première, en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Tandis qu'il tentait de se remettre dans une position plus confortable sans trop forcer sur ses bras ni ses jambes, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

''- Alba-chan, t'es réveillé ? J'peux entrer ? Allez, ça fait deux jours que t'es à moitié mort, tu devrais aller mieux maintenant, non ? Cette voix, Albafica la reconnaîtrait entre mille... Non, plutôt entre douze. Et puis, il n'y en avait qu'un pour lui donner ce surnom idiot. Manigoldo du Cancer, gardien de la quatrième Maison.

–Att... Attends, j'arrive, répondit le Poisson.

–Oh, c'est bon, je rentre, pas envie d'attendre !'' Enchaîna le Cancer, impatient, comme à son habitude. La porte s'ouvrit et le manipulateur d'âmes apparut. Manigoldo accourut vers Albafica pour l'aider à se relever, et ce dernier lui lança son habituel ''Ne me touche pas !'' que le Cancer ignora totalement. Il posa le Poisson sur son lit et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté.

''- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Mieux, j'espère ! T'étais salement amoché avant-hier ! Il était vraiment puissant à ce point-là, le Juge Marionnettiste ? Ca y est, l'interrogatoire commençait. Manigoldo avait une certaine attirance pour les histoires de champ de bataille, il trouvait cela amusant, et quand son interlocuteur était trop faible pour lui dire de s'en aller, il l'assaillait de centaines de questions. Albafica soupira, puis répondit.

- On ne peut pas dire que j'aille très bien, mais oui, c'est mieux qu'il y a deux jours. Et concernant Minos, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite, Manigoldo. La réponse du Poisson avait fait taire le Cancer, ce qui était assez rare. Même si ce dernier savait pertinemment que son collègue n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, on pouvait clairement voir sur son visage une expression triste quand il parlait du Griffon. Le gardien de la quatrième Maison décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu veux peut-être savoir comment tu as survécu ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien... Je me souviens avoir entendu un bruit étrange... Comme du verre qui se brise, répondit le Poisson.

-Exactement. Notre gamine de Déesse avait formé une barrière de protection, pour empêcher la résurrection des Spectres, mais ça lui demandait trop d'énergie. Elle n'a pas tenu, elle a relâché ses pouvoirs et la barrière s'est cassée. Si c'est pas pitoyable, une Déesse pareille ! Pas foutue de maintenir un champ de force ! Même Shion aurait fait mieux avec son Crystal Wall, c'est pour te dire le niveau !

-D'accord, je vois... J'ai vraiment eu de la chance...

-Ouais... Bon, je vais pas t'déranger plus longtemps... Au fait, le Griffon s'en est sorti, il est retourné aux Enfers ! Bon débarras ! J'espère qu'il va pas revenir c't'enculé...

-N'as-tu pas dit que tu partais ?

-Euh, si.

-Alors va-t'en. Je veux être seul. ''

Le Cancer ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois, il sentait qu'il avait dit un mot ou deux de travers. De nouveau seul, Albafica ferma les yeux, comme pour se détendre, mais la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit... C'était Minos. ''Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne vois-je que Toi... Va-t'en...'' murmura le Poisson, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il détestait Minos, que ce soit sur le plan psychologique comme sur le plan physique. Minos était loin d'avoir une apparence repoussante, c'est vrai, mais c'est son sourire qu'Albafica haïssait. Un sourire empli d'affreux sous-entendus, particulièrement quand le Griffon lui faisait des ''compliments'' sur sa beauté. Le Poisson avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en imaginant la suite des évènements si le marionnettiste de lui avait pas broyé les os avant d'aller à Rodrio, s'il était encore resté à ''jouer'' avec lui... A quel genre de jeu cela aurait-il tourné ? Albafica n'osait même pas y penser. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, il s'endormit, en ressassant ces horribles souvenirs de l'avant-veille.

Minos retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Il se souvint qu'après l'explosion de la barrière, il avait trouvé les forces nécessaires pour s'envoler et retourner aux Enfers, suivi de près par Byaku et les autres Spectres de son armée. Quelques minutes après être rentré, il s'écroula, complètement vidé de ses forces. La chambre du Griffon était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais il arrivait quand même à sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec lui, sur son lit. Il crut d'abord à son Surplis, qu'il aurait enlevé en hâte pour aller dans son lit, mais il entendit une respiration. Ni une ni deux, il assénât un grand coup de pied dans cette ''chose'', qui lâcha un hurlement de chat effrayé.

''- Cheshire ! Je t'ai déjà interdit plusieurs fois d'entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

- C'est... C'est maîtresse Pandore qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il parait que c'est un ordre d'Hadès ! Mais comme tu dormais et que j'avais sommeil... Je me suis dit que j'attendrais ton réveil ! Miah !''

Minos eut une mine exaspérée. Il détestait les enfants, et encore plus les chats. Les deux combinés en un ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'insupportable pour le Juge. Il ordonna à Cheshire de déguerpir de sa chambre s'il ne voulait pas être jeté dans la cascade de sang. Ce dernier partit en courant et, comme pour énerver encore plus le Griffon, prit soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte. ''Saloperie... Bon... L'ordre vient d'Hadès, je n'ai pas le choix...'' pensa Minos en mettant son Surplis. L'étoile de la Noblesse repensa aux rêves étranges qu'il avait faits pendant qu'il récupérait de son combat acharné contre le Poisson. L'un d'entre eux lui montrait Albafica, seul, dans la Maison des Poissons, qui pleurait en pensant au Griffon. Cette pensée avait fait rire Minos, qui croyait connaître par cœur ce chevalier et sa fierté sans limites. C'est là qu'il se trompait. Car au même moment, dans la douzième Maison du Sanctuaire, Albafica pleurait à chaudes larmes en se rappelant du Juge. Il avait fait bien d'autres rêves... Dont certain plus que... compromettants. Le Griffon finit de s'habiller puis alla à la rencontre d'Hadès, qui allait sans doute lui confier une mission, alors qu'il avait peine à dégager la moindre parcelle de Cosmo.

''-Tu nous as fait attendre, Minos ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que nous ne supportons pas les retards ! Dit Hadès, sur un ton réprobateur. Le Griffon baissa encore plus la tête avant de répondre.

– Je m'excuse, Maître Hadès.

– Et nous n'avons cure de tes excuses, Minos. Nous avons une mission pour toi. Etant donné ton état, elle ne sera pas trop compliquée. Minos hocha la tête, prêt à écouter les ordres. Voyant que l'étoile de la Noblesse ne répondait pas, Hadès enchaîna. Nous voulons que tu termines ton travail, en quelques sortes. Ta mission sera d'assassiner le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Albafica. Le Griffon crut être dans une hallucination. Bien sûr, il voulait faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée au Poisson, mais il repensa à sa défaite, et n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui, Minos du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse, si la barrière d'Athéna n'avait pas cédé.

– Ce sera fait, Maître Hadès. Je vais prévenir mes hommes.

– Non, Minos. Je veux que tu y ailles seul. En quoi aurais-tu terminé ton travail si ce n'est pas toi qui mets fin à sa misérable vie ? Va, maintenant. J'attends ton rapport et je ne tolèrerai pas un autre échec de ta part.

– D'accord. Je m'en vais de ce pas.'' Minos se retira, tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois sorti de la salle d'Hadès, il abattit son poing dans le premier mur venu, ne supportant pas de pleurer, surtout pour une raison aussi ridicule que la vie d'Albafica. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi les larmes montaient, pourquoi il était triste en pensant qu'il devrait assassiner ce Chevalier d'Or. Il mit ses sentiments de côté et partit pour le Sanctuaire, son Cosmo revenant péniblement.

Albafica était dehors, finalement sur pied, dans son jardin de roses. Elles l'apaisaient quand il était énervé ou triste, mais elles le rendaient mélancolique quand le bonheur était au rendez-vous. Il regardait le soleil couchant, rendant le ciel rougeoyant, couleur assortie à ses roses... On aurait pu penser que le sol jonché de fleurs et le ciel ne faisaient qu'un. Le Poisson aperçut une forme noire bouger dans le parfait ciel rouge. Une forme qui se déplaçait, avançait... Et se rapprochait. L'ombre s'approchait de la douzième Maison, du jardin de roses, de lui... Cette ombre, cette forme, portait une armure noire, pourvue d'ailes... Cette chose avait des cheveux argentés... Ce Spectre était Minos. Et il arrivait droit sur lui. Le Poisson fit un mouvement désespéré, dans le but de lancer ses Piranhian Roses dans la direction du Spectre, mais... Trop tard. Le Juge des Enfers se jeta sur lui, le plaqua au sol, et ajouta sa Cosmic Marionation, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant. Ne pouvant plus bouger, Albafica avait peine à conserver une once de résistance, même si la technique qu'avait déclenché Minos était plus que faible, mais il lui restait un atout : son regard. Le Poisson se souvint que Minos avait particulièrement détesté la façon dont il l'avait dévisagé.

''Tes yeux ne me font pas peur, Albafica... lança le Griffon. Ne crois pas une seconde que tu vas m'échapper, cette fois.''

Le Chevalier d'Or ne sut quoi répondre, car Minos avait raison. Albafica était plaqué au sol par le Juge, avec ce dernier sur lui, et immobilisé par la Cosmic Marionation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Le douzième n'avait ni la force se battre, ni celle de fuir. Accepter son sort pour connaître le repos éternel était sa seule échappatoire. Minos se pencha un peu plus sur Albafica, avec toujours ce sourire affreusement pervers sur les lèvres, et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille : ''Tu es a moi...''. L'eau montait aux yeux du Poisson, et il ne la retint pas. Entendant le glas de la mort sonner pour lui, il fondit en larmes sous les yeux du Griffon. Ce dernier éclata de rire, une lueur de victoire brillant dans ses yeux violets.

''Tu es ridicule, Albafica ! C'est donc ça, le grand Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ?! Tu me fais bien rire ! Tu ne mérites même pas de mourir de ma main !'' Le Juge termina sa phrase en craquant dans tous les sens possibles le bras gauche d'Albafica, manquant presque de l'arracher.

Pourtant, le Chevalier ne ripostait pas. Il hurlait de douleur, mais ne dit pas une fois le mot ''Arrête !'' ou autre supplication du même genre. Mais cela ne convenait pas à Minos, qui n'avait pas oublié le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en recevant sa mission. Le Griffon était persuadé que si Albafica mourrait, il ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette sensation. Cependant, les ordres d'Hadès étaient absolus, la trahison équivaudrait à la mort, même pour un Spectre. Ne savant plus quoi faire, il fit perdre connaissance au Chevalier et s'assit à côté de lui, les genoux entourés de ses bras, comme pour réfléchir.

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ouvrit lentement les yeux, très surpris d'être encore vivant. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui, sur son lit, et cette personne le regardait fixement. Albafica imagina Manigoldo, cela lui ressemblait bien de s'introduire comme ça chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas le souvenir que le Cancer avait de longs cheveux argentés... C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Minos aurait attendu son réveil pour le tuer...?

''- Enfin tu te réveilles. Je commençais à perdre patience. Tu es beau quand tu dors, mais quand même...

- Minos... Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre... Cette phrase fut de trop. Le griffon agrippa le Chevalier par les épaules et du se retenir d'hurler pour ne pas qu'on le remarque.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu te réveilles !

- Hein...? Je... Je ne comprends pas... Tu... m'as épargné ? Demanda le Poisson, déboussolé. Il faut dire qu'il ne connaissait pas Minos sous cet angle. Lui qui avait cru à un être sadique, sans cœur ni âme, et qui ne connaissait pas la pitié... Albafica fut agréablement surpris, mais il se répétait de ne pas oublier que c'était un Spectre, et qu'il était Chevalier d'Athéna.

- Ouais... Je t'ai épargné...''

Le visage du Griffon avait légèrement rougi en prononçant ces derniers mots, mais heureusement pour sa fierté, le Poisson ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce dernier frissonna, à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur. Il fit quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé inimaginable en temps normal, mais il n'en pouvait plus de douter de ses sentiments. Albafica s'approcha du Griffon, pour l'allonger et ensuite se blottir contre lui, espérant que Minos se laisserait faire. Le Juge ne riposta pas, mais esquissa un sourire et dit simplement :

''Hum... J'avais pensé à la même chose, mais je voulais voir lequel de nous deux prendrait l'initiative...''

Albafica ne répondit pas, mais sourit également, en se blotissant encore plus contre le Juge. Minos prit le visage du Chevalier entre ses mains, et y déposa un léger baiser. Le Poisson chercha à l'approfondir, en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du Griffon. Celui-ci comprit le message, et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Albafica. Il fut parcouru d'un doux et agréable frisson, qui s'intensifia quand Minos passa une main sous la chemise du Chevalier, cherchant ses points sensibles, et les exploitant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le Poisson gémit et rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, un peu gêné.

''- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, mais... Je ne suis pas habitué... Désolé...

- Pas de problème, je ne veux pas te brusquer, répondit Minos avec un sourire rassurant. On ira à ton rythme, mon petit poisson ! ''

Le Juge embrassa lentement Albafica, pour le rassurer, puis lui enleva sa chemise, qui l'empêchait de profiter presque pleinement de son Chevalier. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle, mais le Griffon n'y prêta guère attention. Il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, qui faisaient gémir et soupirer le Poisson à chaque fois que le Juge touchait un point sensible. Un sourire presque pervers naquît sur le visage de Minos. Avoir le petit Poisson, là, totalement à lui, et, de surcroît, consentant à l'acte, réjouissait du plus haut point le marionnettiste. Il n'avait plus honte de repenser à ses rêves... érotiques... avec le Chevalier. Un petit cri de surprise échappa aux lèvres d'Albafica quand le Juge fit glisser ses mains plus bas, dans l'entrejambe du Poisson.

''- Tu es sensible par ici, dis-moi...

- Je crois... Que tout le monde l'est, non... ?

- Moui... Sûrement... ''

Le Spectre reprit les lèvres du Chevalier, et continua ses caresses en les accentuant aux endroits les plus réactifs du dominé. Minos en eut bientôt assez de ce fichu pantalon de toile, qui le gênait dans ce qu'il voulait faire à son Poisson. Il débarrassa Albafica des dernières barrières sur son corps, puis l'embrassa, comme pour le rassurer. Le Saint n'avait pas vraiment l'air en confiance, mais il n'était pas contre.

''- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? On peut remettre ça a un autre jour, si tu n'es pas prêt...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà fait, mais... Ne sois pas trop brusque, s'il te plaît...

- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas de te déchirer ! ''

Cela fit rire doucement le Chevalier. Décidément, Minos savait être drôle même quand le moment ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Un nouveau baiser, en continuant ses caresses, puis, lentement, le Griffon délaissa les lèvres du Douzième pour mordiller son cou, une de ses épaules, descendit progressivement vers son ventre, et s'arrêta un instant. Albafica appréhendait un peu la suite, le Juge le vit bien. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche du Saint, l'embrassa passionnément, mais toujours avec une lenteur et une douceur rassurante.

''- Minos... Je te veux...

- Moi aussi, Albafica... Je vais te faire trop mal si je te prends comme ça... Laisse-moi le temps de bien te préparer...''

Minos prit dans sa bouche trois doigts, et son partenaire comprit bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Le Spectre fit glisser sa main enduite de salive entre les jambes du Saint, le pénétrant lentement avec un, deux, puis enfin trois doigts. Le Douzième soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière, soupir qui se transforma bientôt en un doux gémissement. Le Griffon commença à bouger lentement ses doigts, pour détendre un peu son bien-aimé Albafica. Les geignements de ce dernier se firent plus poussés et sonores quand la faible douleur se remplaça par un plaisir grandissant.

''- Je vois que tu apprécies...

- Aah... Oui... Continue...

- Non... On va passer à la suite, mais uniquement si tu es prêt.

- Oui... Prends moi, Minos...''

La voix presque suppliante d'Albafica fit frissonner le Juge. Celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de véritables ''conquêtes'', simplement des ''coups d'un soir'' pour faire passer le temps lors de ses nuits d'ennui. Le Chevalier entoura les hanches du Griffon de ses jambes fines et longilignes, faisant en sorte de se rapprocher au plus près de son Spectre. Ce dernier ôta ses derniers vêtements et l'étreinte torride commença, lentement mais sûrement. Minos posséda Albafica avec tendresse, évitant au possible de lui faire le moindre mal. Le Poisson étouffait un cri dans sa gorge, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une plainte douloureuse ou d'un soupir de proche extase. Il noua ses bras autour de la nuque du Juge et planta, sans vraiment y prêter attention, ses ongles longs dans la peau de son bien-aimé. Minos savait que ne pas ressentir de douleur au moment de la pénétration était impossible pour tout le monde, et le Saint ne faisait pas exception. Quand ils ne firent plus qu'un, le Griffon s'immobilisa un instant, laissant le temps à Albafica de s'habituer à sa présence, et à la douleur de disparaître pour laisser place au plaisir. Quand le Poissons ne ressentit plus de souffrance, il laissa échapper un gémissement à peine audible, mais que le Spectre remarqua. Celui-ci commença alors de lents va-et-vient, qui firent soupirer, puis gémir plus intensément son Chevalier. Minos accéléra alors ses mouvements, le dos lacéré par les ongles Albafica, comme si celui-voulait laisser un souvenir réel et éternel à son Juge des Enfers. Des cris aigus s'échappaient maintenant des lèvres du Saint, des cris dont le volume augmentait au rythme des coups de rein de son Griffon. L'extase était, pour les deux, imminente. Le dos du Juge était en sang, les yeux d'Albafica emplis de larmes de douleur et de jouissance à la fois, et leurs deux corps étaient en état de fusion passionnelle. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Minos se libéra dans l'intimité de son amant, et le Chevalier vînt à son tour. Le Spectre retomba sur le Saint d'Athéna, ce dernier poussant encore de légers geignements dus à l'orgasme, et en train de verser des larmes d'extase. Le Griffon se retira et se coucha auprès du Poissons, l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, savourant ces derniers instants de jouissance. De son côté, Albafica, n'ayant pas fréquemment ce genre de rapport, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

''- Minos...

- Oui ?

- Je... T'aime...

- Héhé... T'es mignon, ma Rose dorée.

- Rose... Dorée ?

- Bah... Laisse, je suis poète après l'acte.

- Idiot, se moqua Albafica en lui assénant une petite tape sur le torse. '' Les deux hommes s'endormirent côte à côte, leur sommeil bercé par le rythme de leurs cœurs.

Le matin venu, Minos se réveilla en premier. Il ne voulait pas bouger, et encore moins réveiller Albafica, qui était si beau quand il était plongé dans un sommeil paisible et profond. Il lui caressa les cheveux, entortillant une de ses magnifiques mèches bleutées autour de ses doigts. Le Poisson ouvrit les yeux et les deux se regardèrent longuement, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour comprendre leurs sentiments. Le juge mit une main derrière la tête d'Albafica, et s'approcha lentement de son visage. Le Poisson se laissa faire, s'approchant lui aussi de Minos. Ce dernier frôla les lèvres du Chevalier d'Or, avant de ne former qu'un avec leur baiser. Cet instant qui dura quelques secondes était infini pour Minos et Albafica. Ils rompirent leurs lèvres et se regardèrent encore pendant un long moment, avant que le Griffon brise le silence.

''- On peut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant, non ?''

- Oui, je le pense aussi... Mais on ne pourra pas rester ensemble, c'est impossible, répondit faiblement Albafica, la tristesse présente dans sa voix.

- Je suis au courant, merci ! On peut toujours se cacher... On dit que les liaisons dangereuses sont les plus intéressantes, non ? ''

Le Poisson ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire heureux, auquel le Griffon répondit. Mais le Juge se souvint des ordres d'Hadès : ''_Ta mission sera d'assassiner le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Albafica. _[...] _Nous ne toléreront aucun autre échec de ta part._'' Il ne pouvait désobéir à son Dieu, mais il refusait d'arracher la vie à Albafica, la seule personne qui l'ait accepté tel qu'il est. Minos devait faire un choix, et dans les deux cas, il décevrait une personne qu'il appréciait. Il avait moins de risques de mourir s'il décidait d'obéir à son Roi, mais il aimait le Chevalier des Poissons, c'était une certitude. Entre la mort et le risque de ne plus jamais connaître l'amour, en général la question ne se pose même pas. Il fallait encore qu'il réfléchisse, mais il ne le pourrait pas indéfiniment.

''- Minos ? Ça va ? La voix claire d'Albafica le tira hors de ses pensées, le faisant même sursauter.

- Non... Je réfléchissais à notre relation... Je dois de toute évidence trahir quelqu'un. Et toi aussi, Albafica. Un moment viendra où le choix s'imposera à nous... Trahir nos Dieux et camarades respectifs, ou renoncer à Nous.''

La réponse était froide, mais c'était la dure vérité. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant le Spectre et le Chevalier d'Athéna à leurs décisions, le calme parfois brisé par les pleurs du Poisson. Quelque chose d'encore plus bruyant arriva : un certain Manigoldo du Cancer fit irruption sans prévenir, et, bien évidemment, Minos n'eut pas le temps de fuir ni le réflexe de se cacher.

''- Alba-chan ! T'as entendu, il paraît qu'Asmita s'est fait dézinguer ! ...Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, le Juge Marionnettiste ?! Tu m'expliques, Albafica ?! Il est pas censé être parti ?! Si c'est pas le cas je vais le renvoyer chez lui de mes propres mains ! Seiki Shiki...

– Non ! Arrête ça, Manigoldo ! Je... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ni me justifier...

- Tu peux pas te justifier ?! Et devant le Grand Pope, tu pourras tu crois ?!''

Une dispute s'installait entre le Cancer et le Poisson. Minos ne savait plus où se mettre, et fit un geste assez désespéré, pour ''sauver'' le Douzième. Il déploya les ailes de son Surplis, attrapa Albafica et sortit en volant par la fenêtre, sous les protestations du Poisson et les hurlements du Cancer.

Le Griffon s'arrêta dans un petit sous-bois, assez éloigné du Sanctuaire. Il posa Albafica au sol et replia ses ailes, s'attendant bien sûr à ne pas s'en sortir facilement. Selon lui, il méritait au moins une Piranhian Rose, voire deux.

''- Avant de me lancer une de tes Roses... Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Je voulais simplement arrêter ta dispute avec ton ami... Excuse-moi, Albafica...

- Pourquoi voudrais-je te lancer une de mes Roses, Minos ? Je dois te remercier... Manigoldo n'a pas un caractère facile, et je ne sais pas comment je m'y serai pris pour finir cette querelle. Merci, beaucoup, sincèrement.

- ...

- Haha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

- Euh... Je... J'ai vraiment eu peur de te voir énervé... ''

Albafica rassura le Griffon, lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, et qu'il ne s'énervait pratiquement jamais en dehors des combats. Brusquement, le Chevalier se souvint de ce que Manigoldo avait dit en entrant dans la chambre. Asmita ? Mort ? Non, impossible, c'était de loin l'un des plus puissants... Le Saint pâlît brutalement.

''- Un problème, mon poisson ?

- Asmita...

- Qui ça... ?

- Minos... Je suis désolé, je vais devoir retourner au Sanctuaire... L'un de mes camarades est mort... Excuse-moi...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends... Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Non, ça ira... Shion m'a appris un sort de téléportation. (N.D.A : Je sais que Shion ne lui a jamais appris de sort de téléportation, mais j'avais envie de caser une petite amitié entre eux deux.)

-D'accord. Fais attention à toi. ''

Le Spectre acheva sa phrase en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son Chevalier, juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans une aveuglante lueur blanche. Minos resta quelques temps plongé dans ses pensées. Albafica et lui s'aimaient mutuellement, c'était maintenant dit. Mais une question persistait : devait-il trahir son Maître, son Roi, son Dieu, ou simplement oublier cet amour passionnel ? Le Juge ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait interdiction de retourner aux Enfers tant que sa mission n'était pas accomplie, et ne pouvait pas errer près du Sanctuaire de la sorte, même en effaçant son énergie. Son Poisson serait probablement absent toute la journée durant, cela lui lassait donc du temps pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

La Déesse de la guerre et ses dix Chevaliers étaient réunis dans la salle du Grand Pope, et apprirent la triste nouvelle : Asmita, Chevalier d'or de la Vierge s'était sacrifié pour empêcher la résurrection des Spectres tombés au combat. Aldébaran clama que c'était impossible, Manigoldo s'énerva à son tour, Albafica commença à pleurer, Shion abattit son poing dans un des piliers en pierre, Dohko tenta de le calmer, El Cid et Dégel n'eurent pratiquement aucune réaction, Régulus n'avait pas tout comprit et Sisyphe lui expliqua tandis que Kardia serra dans ses bras son ami du Verseau en pleurant exagérément. Ne sachant que faire devant cet affolement, le Grand Pope se tut, laissant les Saints à leurs émotions. La jeune Déesse se leva, et tenta de calmer ses protecteurs.

''- Mes chers Chevaliers, je vous en prie, calmez-vous... Asmita n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé autant d'agitation...

- Tais-toi ! Tu te crois Déesse, mais t'es même pas foutue de maintenir un champ de force ! Asmita ne se serait jamais sacrifié si ta puissance avait été plus grande, sale gosse ! ''

Après cette remarque pour le moins déplacée de la part du Chevalier du Cancer, un silence de plomb régna dans la grande salle. La jeune Athéna était pour le moins choquée, comme la plupart des Gardiens et Sage. Dans un sens, Manigoldo n'avait pas tort, cependant personne ne lui aurait donné raison dans cette situation. Insulter une Déesse est un acte difficilement pardonnable. Le Grand Pope congédia les Saints, mettant la réplique de son élève sur le compte de la tristesse. Une fois dehors, certains parlaient entre eux du défunt Asmita, d'autres se préoccupaient de la suite, sachant qu'un des leurs était déjà mort, qui serait le prochain ? La Vierge n'était pas faible, au contraire même, il était plutôt puissant. Qu'une personne possédant autant de pouvoir soit le premier à tomber n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

''- Le premier... C'aurait dû être moi...

- Hm ? Tu dis quoi, Alba-chan ?

-Ah ! Euh non, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Manigoldo... Tout va bien...

- Mouais... Je peux te parler un moment ?

- ... Par rapport à ce matin ?

- Possible. ''

Albafica suivit son ami sans rien dire, entrevoyant déjà un autre coup de gueule de la part du Cancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la douzième Maison, entrèrent en silence et s'assirent. Albafica ne savait que dire, se préparant à la colère du quatrième Gardien. Il se décida à rompre le silence.

''- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Ouais...

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire... Pour toi et Minos... Quand je suis venu te voir hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment... Tu ne me fais plus confiance, Alba-chan ?

- Manigoldo... Je... Je ne savais pas... Que tu t'intéressais autant à moi... ''

Le Cancer se leva d'un bond, empoigna Albafica par le col et le plaqua au mur. Ses yeux remplis de colère faisaient trembler le Poisson, mais il n'osait pas le toucher, craignant de l'empoisonner. Il allait encaisser, de toute façon il n'oserait pas se défendre.

''- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi ! Si je me suis énervé ce matin c'est parce que je croyais qu'il allait te faire du mal ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez ensemble, ou simplement que tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui, je t'aurais encouragé à aller vers lui, j'aurais pu me rendre utile ! Mais toi et tes sales habitudes solitaires... Ce maudit sang qui t'encourage à vivre reclus... Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne le crains pas ?!

- Tu... Tu me fais mal...

- J'm'en fous !

- Mani... Arrête... ''

Albafica avait peur, peur de son ami. Manigoldo l'avait vu, et il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il relâcha lentement le Poisson et s'approcha doucement de lui. Quand leurs visages furent extrêmement proches, le Cancer vola un baiser au douzième Gardien. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, interrogeant son ami du regard. Il semblait complètement perdu.

''- Héhé... Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister... t'étais trop mignon...

- Hein... ? Euh... Je... Merci... ?

- Ne te méprends pas, c'était amical, rien de plus !

- ... Euh...

- Bon, pour en revenir à notre petite conversation... Ne doutes plus de mon amitié envers toi, à l'avenir, ok ?

- Ou... Oui... Mais je... n'ai jamais douté de toi...

- Oui, j'le savais bien ! ''

Le Cancer adressa un sourire à son camarade, lui frotta les cheveux et s'en alla. Albafica était resté dans la même position, partagé entre la surprise et le bonheur. Manigoldo ne répéterai jamais son secret, il le savait, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de son amitié. Tant d'émotions dans la même journée, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir tout supporter, mais il était heureux. '' Il est temps de rejoindre Minos '', pensa-t-il. Rien que de penser à son Griffon, il était comblé. De sa Maison, il pouvait apercevoir l'endroit où le marionnettiste l'avait emporté ce matin-là. Albafica enjamba le rebord de sa fenêtre et descendit dans le petit sous-bois. Même si la distance était assez longue, rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'enthousiasme de revoir son Juge. Une fois arrivé et après avoir sondé le terrain pour éviter ses compagnons qui pourraient éventuellement s'entraîner, ou simplement se promener dans les environs, il se mit à appeler son Griffon, se doutant bien qu'il avait été assez intelligent pour effacer sa Cosmo-énergie. A peine avait-il crié son nom que Minos apparut juste derrière lui.

''- Bouh !

- Ah ! Minos, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'allais te lancer une Rose !

- Ahem... En effet, c'aurait été embêtant... ''

Albafica sourit et fit disparaître son arme, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, la petite dispute avec Manigoldo, et n'omis aucun détail, lui raconta également qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ''accidentellement'', et que le Cancer était maintenant au courant pour leur relation. Le Griffon grimaça légèrement quand il apprit le baiser. '' Bon... Le Cancer n'a pas l'air bien méchant de toute façon... '', songea-t-il. Le Poisson termina son récit et remarqua que Minos avait un peu les yeux dans le vide.

''- Tu es bizarre, Minos...

- Mh ? Ha, peut-être... En fait, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Dis-moi ?

- Tu t'inquiètes de ton sang empoisonné avec les autres, mais... Avec moi... J'ai l'impression... qu'il n'a aucune importance ?

- ... En fait... Je sais que tu résistes à mon sang... Durant notre combat, tu m'as dit que de toute façon, tu ne mourrais pas de '' quelques gouttes de poison ''... Alors je t'ai cru sur parole ! Tu te sens mal ?! Tu as le sentiment d'être malade ?!

- Héhé, rien de tout ça, calme-toi ! En réalité, j'ai cru... Que tu avais l'intention de me tuer.

- Mais... Non, renchérit Albafica les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis rassuré maintenant ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... ''

Le Poissons essuya ses larmes et vint se blottir contre le Griffon. Ils s'assirent sur un arbre tombé et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, de leur vie respective aux Enfers et au Sanctuaire, de leurs amis, de ceux qu'ils appréciaient le moins... Le Saint apprit même que le Spectre avait un frère, Rhadamanthe, et un demi-frère, Eaque, tous deux Juges des Enfers à ses côtés. Le soleil se couchait, ses rayons passaient à travers les branches et se reflétaient dans l'eau du petit ruisseau qui coulait près d'eux. Albafica avait rarement réalisé que la nature était si belle, lui qui vivait avec des Roses Démoniaques ne tolérant aucun autre végétal, à cause de leur poison. De plus, il pouvait contempler ce spectacle avec la personne qu'il aimait, son bonheur était donc complet.

''- Il va bientôt faire nuit... Tu devrais retourner dans ta Maison, Albafica.

- Oui. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je vais rester ici. Même si ton ami du Cancer approuve notre relation, je doute qu'il tolère ma présence dans une Maison sacrée.

- Dans ce cas, je reste avec toi. Il fait assez chaud la nuit, on peut dormir ici, non ?

- Mais... Tu ne dois pas protéger ton Temple... ?

- Ils sont au nombre de neuf, avant moi !

- Pratique.

- En effet ! ''

Le Poisson sourit et enlaça son Griffon. Dans sa tête, Minos ne comprenait pas quelque chose. '' Neuf... ? Et dix avec Albafica. Donc, il m'a dit qu'il y avait... Cancer... Capricorne, Bélier, Taureau... Lion, Sagittaire, Verseau, Scorpion et... Ben Poissons. La Vierge est morte... Et les Gémeaux ? Il y a pourtant douze signes, je ne suis pas fou... '' Quand le Spectre réfléchissait, cela se voyait, et Albafica le remarqua vite.

''- A quoi tu penses ?

- Euh, aux signes...

- Les cygnes ? Quels cygnes, demanda le Poisson en regardant aux alentours.

- Mais non ! Les signes du Zodiaque !

- Ah, oui ! Eh bien ?

- Ben... Il manque les Gémeaux, non ? ''

Le Chevalier expliqua à Minos toute l'histoire de Dephteros, aussi appelé '' numéro deux '', et la tentative de meurtre de l'ainé, sa disparition, et l'exil du cadet. Quand il eut terminé, Minos regarda son partenaire avec des yeux écarquillés, pensant que le Sanctuaire n'était pas aussi calme et insouciant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. En se rappelant que des enfants comme Tenma de Pégase, Yato de la Licorne et Régulus du Lion étaient prêts à mourir pour une Déesse de seulement quatorze ans, il se dit que le niveau de folie des Chevaliers égalait probablement celui de ses congénères Spectres. Le Chevalier se moqua gentiment de son Griffon et de ses yeux énormes, qui lui rappelaient un hibou.

''- Le Griffon, c'est un genre d'oiseau, non ?

- En quelques sortes... Une tête d'aigle, un corps de lion et des oreilles de cheval, normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt une tête de hibou ?

- Non, je ne crois pas !

- Ah bon... ''

Le Juge comprit plus tard que c'était à cause de ses yeux, mais il mit du temps. Il faisait à présent nuit et le couple s'était trouvé un petit abri pour la nuit. En effet, il ne faisait pas froid du tout. Albafica s'allongea sur Minos, soit disant pour lui '' tenir chaud ''. Il fallait l'avouer, le Griffon était un peu... Lent. Le Poissons s'endormit dans cette position, emporté par le rythme cardiaque de son bien-aimé. Le Spectre, lui, réfléchissait encore à leur relation. Si Albafica pouvait la vivre si facilement, pourquoi lui, ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il avait songé à effacer définitivement sa Cosmo-énergie, et à renoncer à son Surplis pour pouvoir vivre avec son Chevalier, mais il savait qu'Hadès lancerait des recherches pour le retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive. Il restait une seule solution. Une unique possibilité pour eux deux de pouvoir être ensemble sans que personne ne leur interdise. Minos cessa de se torturer l'esprit et s'endormit avec son petit Poisson toujours couché sur lui, qui ronronnait doucement quand le Griffon lui caressait le visage ou les cheveux. Au final, tous les chats n'étaient pas insupportables...

Quand Minos se réveilla, Albafica était parti. Il regarda aux alentours de leur abri, mais ne trouva pas son petit Poisson. Juste à côté de lui, se trouvait une rose rouge, et un cœur dessiné dans la terre. '' L'est mignon... '' murmura-t-il. Ce n'était visiblement pas une Rose Démoniaque, simplement une rose ordinaire. Une de ces roses rouges qu'on offre en signe d'un amour passionnel. Il prit la fleur avec lui et sortit de cette petite forêt, après avoir pris grand soin de sonder le périmètre à la recherche d'éventuelles énergies. Il arriva à la Maison des Poissons où il trouva un petit mot sur un morceau de papier. Ce dernier disait : Je savais que tu viendrais ici, Minos. J'ai dû partir vite ce matin à cause d'une mission, je reviendrai probablement peu avant la nuit. Je t'ai laissé des vêtements qui devraient t'aller sur le lit, ça ne doit pas être pratique de traîner près du Sanctuaire habillé d'un Surplis. A ce soir mon hibou ! - Ta ''Rose Dorée''.

Minos sourit en voyant les derniers mots. Son petit Poisson aussi savait être drôle, apparemment. Le Griffon se changea et partit du Sanctuaire, en direction d'Athènes qui ne devait pas être loin. Quitte à tuer le temps... Il se promenait dans les rues de la ville et voyait bon nombre de couples se tenir par la main, s'embrasser, ou simplement être assis côte à côte. Le Juge se disait qu'il ne pourrait probablement ne jamais être comme ça avec Albafica. '' Pourquoi suis-je né Spectre...'', pensa le Griffon. Même s'il accomplissait sa mission, il présageait déjà la colère d'Hadès due à son retard. Trois jours pour assassiner quelqu'un, c'était trop. Il s'assit sur un banc et se plongea dans ses pensées, projetant déjà de parler à son Poisson de la dernière possibilité qu'il leur restait. Cette dernière chance, elle n'était autre que la Mort. Envisageant que son Dieu parvienne à accomplir ce qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire sauver les vivants, mais aussi les morts... Ils pourraient vivre ensemble et heureux pour l'éternité, lui et son beau Chevalier. Etant donnée la '' puissance '' d'Athéna... Hadès n'aurait aucun mal à la vaincre. Mais devait-il vraiment lui en parler ? Non, c'était insensé. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait trouver une autre solution. Et rapidement. La nuit tombait peu à peu, et Minos attendait son Chevalier dans sa Maison, une expression triste au visage. Quand le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, le Griffon se leva, prêt à se cacher s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. La voix cristalline d'Albafica résonna dans la pièce quand il vit son Spectre.

''- Minos ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

- ...

- Ca ne va pas ?

- ... Pas vraiment, non. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, Minos...

- ... C'est difficile... à dire... ''

Le Griffon ne savait pas comment amener cela. Il garda un instant la tête baissée, des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux et il ne voulait pas les montrer. Le Poisson s'inquiéta en voyant le marionnettiste trembler, et des gouttes d'eau rouler sur son visage. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout. Albafica lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son bien-aimé.

''- Minos... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda le Chevalier d'une voix douce.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, nous pouvons nous cacher, non ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile... Pour moi. Hadès m'avait ordonné de t'assassiner, c'est pour cela que je suis revenu au Sanctuaire, et je ne peux pas rentrer tant que je n'ai pas accompli ma mission. Il me tuerait, sans aucune pitié.

- Mais... Minos... Je t'aime...

- Je sais... Seulement... Je ne peux pas. Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller aussi loin... Si seulement cette barrière ne s'était pas brisée... Nous aurions pu, à défaut de vivre ensemble... Mourir ensemble. ''

Albafica ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, sa voix était étouffée par ses sanglots et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il se blottit le plus étroitement possible contre son Griffon, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage. Ne sachant que faire, Minos l'enlaça tendrement, lui disant qu'il devait l'oublier, et qu'il trouverait probablement mieux qu'un Spectre pour l'accompagner dans sa vie. Voyant que le Chevalier ne se calmait pas, le Juge l'allongea sur le lit, lui mit sa couverture et s'assit à ses côtés. Albafica ne voulait pas le lâcher, il s'accrochait désespérément à lui, comme si le Griffon aurait pu disparaître subitement. Ce dernier se résolut à s'allonger également, le Saint encore serré contre lui et sanglotant toujours. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, rêvant de ces instants magiques qu'ils eurent passés ensemble, et qui ne reviendraient probablement jamais.

Albafica ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore gonflés par les larmes de la veille. Il vit Minos revêtu de son Surplis, et qui semblait l'attendre.

''- Minos...

- Enfin. Mets ton armure et rejoint-moi dans la forêt. Tu le savais, ce n'est donc pas une surprise.

- Oui... Je m'en doutais... ''

Minos tourna les talons et disparut dehors, laissant le petit Poisson seul avec sa tristesse. Celui-ci versa quelques larmes avant d'endosser son armure. Il l'avait compris, dès l'instant où il s'était éveillé. Leur idylle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être. En effet, ils n'auraient jamais dû aller plus loin. '' Si seulement Athéna avait été plus puissante. Si seulement je n'avais pas survécu... '', pensa le Chevalier. Ils allaient recommencer leur combat, et ne seraient interrompus par rien ni personne cette fois-ci. Ils allaient recommencer, même si au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre normalement après avoir tué l'autre. Qu'importe leurs sentiments, aussi forts soient-ils, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les éprouver.

Ils étaient face-à-face, dans une clairière qui allait leur servir de champ de bataille. Ils avaient fait en sorte d'oublier leurs sentiments, et de se concentrer uniquement sur le combat, et sur la cause qu'ils défendaient. La Justice pour le Chevalier d'Athéna, et la grandeur de son Dieu pour le Juge des Enfers. Le combat commença, et aucun des deux ne retenaient leur énergie. Ils la laissaient même exploser au grand jour, ayant pour seul but de détruire l'autre. Le temps passait et la bataille s'éternisait, aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner. Les attaques s'enchaînaient, le sang coulait à flots, les os étaient brisés, la chair déchirée, la peau meurtrie... Et leurs cœurs saignaient. Mais ce n'était pas important. Du moins, cela ne l'était plus. En détruisant l'autre, ils se détruisaient eux-mêmes. Ce fut au bout de longues heures qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, tous deux à bout de forces. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Albafica tombe à genoux, la tête baissée, et sa Cosmo-énergie entièrement consumée. Minos s'approcha de lui, et s'agenouilla devant son Chevalier. Il lui releva la tête, regarda ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il y était presque. Albafica attendait le coup de grâce de la part du Griffon. Minos était comme bloqué, il ne pouvait plus réagir. Il allait perdre ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, il le savait. Le Juge s'approcha du visage du Saint, et ils s'échangèrent un ultime baiser, qui avait la saveur des larmes et du sang. Le goût de leur amour empoisonné. Au moment où ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, le Spectre ressentit une vive douleur, qui teignit de rouge sa poitrine.

Transpercé par une rose venimeuse, Minos s'effondra au sol.

Le sang et la douceur se mélangeaient, et se métamorphosaient en gouttes pourpres.

Le Saint le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

'' Attends... Albafica... Je n'ai pas pu te dire que je t'aime ! ''

Le Poisson n'adressa aucun regard au Spectre, ni même une parole. La vie quitta le Griffon et son corps disparut en poussière. Le Chevalier marcha encore quelques mètres, avant de tomber à son tour, partant pour le dernier voyage, rejoindre son bien-aimé aux Enfers.

A défaut de vivre ensemble, ils étaient morts ensemble.

Ils allaient tous deux souffrir éternellement, au plus profond du Monde Infernal.

* * *

**Merci à vous, cher lecteur d'avoir consacré un peu de temps à la lecture de ma fanfiction ! Une petite review ? Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne manquerai pas de vous remercier ! Au revoir, et encore merci d'avoir lu ! )**


End file.
